Tiny Box Tim's Junk Food Lesson
by StormSpackman
Summary: This is the first Tiny Box Tim lesson story. This is a story of when Tiny Box Tim ate too much sweets and got a tummy ache, and learns a valuable lesson that sugar is not healthy for you.


Tiny Box Tim's junk food lesson

Tiny Box Tim loves to eat candy, sugar and a lot of sweets. But he doesn't like to eat his vegetables. Every time Markiplier and Jacie tried to feed some to him, he would just not eat them. One day at Stampy Cat's Birthday party, there were so many sweets and desserts. They were so good that Tiny Box Tim could eat the whole table. It was time for games. "Tiny Box Tim." Markiplier called, "You don't wanna miss the games do you?" "Of course not!" Said Tiny Box Tim with a mouthful. This first game was a pig race, Tim snuck out of the game and went to the table. Eth won the race and got to pick the next game he picked Turbo Types. Tiny Box Tim heared the name of his favorite game and ran to the others. "Hey wait for me!" He shouted. While the gang was busy, Tiny Box Tim's tummy stared growling. "I must be hungry," he said, "I think I need more sweets." And he snuck out of the game. When it was his turn Markiplier realized that he was gone. "Where's Tiny Box Tim?" He said. And he saw Tiny Box Tim eating the sweets from the table. Mark went up to him. "Tiny Box Tim," he said, "If you eat too much of that sugar, you'll get an upset tum tum." "But I'm hungry." Said Tiny Box Tim as he swallowed the sugary sweets. "It's your turn on Turbo Types, so let's go." And Mark picked up Tiny Box Tim. "Your Father's right Timmy," said Jacie as she came up to Mark and Tim, "If you eat all of those sweets you'll get a tummy ache." "Besides," Princess Box Sarah said, "I rather have fun then eat sweets, so lets go."Tiny Box Tim was sad to leave the table. During the game, Tiny Box Tim was day dreaming about the sweets, and he hit the floor and he was out. Little Box Charlotte won the game, and picked Doggy Hockey. While they were playing, Tiny Box Tim ate 5 cupcakes, 4 brownies, 6 cookies and a big piece of cake. When the gang broke opened the pinata, Tiny Box Tim was feeling sick to his tummy. "Do you want some candy Tim?" Little Box Charlotte asked. "No thank you." Tiny Box Tim moaned. "Everything OK?" Jacie Jazz asked. But before Tiny Box Tim could say anything, Stampy said, "Now it's time for the cake eating contest!" Tiny Box Tim was not happy of what Stampy said. Before the contest started he said, "I don't think I want anymore cake." And he went to a tree to lie down. Markiplier walked up to him. "Do you have a stomach ache Tiny Box Tim?" Tiny Box Tim nodded. "My poor little biscuit." Said Markiplier as he gave him a kiss. "I wanted to eat alot of sweets, but I think I ate too much." Said Tiny Box Tim as he rubbed his aching tummy. "Let's get you home and get you to bed." So Mark, Tim, Jacie, Sarah and Jacie Jazz went into the car. On they way home, Tiny Box Tim was crying. "What's the madder Timmy?" Jacie asked. "My stomach is aching too much." And he began to cry again. Princess Box Sarah gave him a kiss. "My poor baby." She said. "Don't worry my little Timmy," Markiplier said, "Were almost home." When they got home, Tiny Box Tim threw up. Markiplier gave Tiny Box Tim Pepto Bismol. "This will make you tummy stop aching." He said as he fed it to Tim. "I don't fell good." Said Tiny Box Tim. "I know." Mark said as he picked up Tiny Box Tim. "Now let's get put you to bed." And he put Tiny Box Tim into bed. "Is Tim gonna be ok?" Sarah asked. "Don't worry Sarah," Mark said, "He'll be fine. He just doesn't feel good." She went into the room to check on him. "Are you ok honey?" She asked. Tiny Box Tim shook his head. Sarah gave him a kiss and a hug. "I want Freddy." Said Tiny Box Tim. So Sarah went to get his Freddy Fazbear plush. When she gave it to Tiny Box Tim, he hugged him really tight. "It'll be ok hun." Sarah said, "I'll lie down with you." "Thanks Sarah." Said Tiny Box Tim. "Your welcome Tim." Said Princess Box Sarah. The next day Markiplier took Tiny Box Tim to the Doctor's clinic. After a quick check up, the doctor told Tiny Box Tim that sugar is bad for your health, and he should eat healthy foods like vegetables. "But I don't like vegetables." Said Tiny Box Tim. "You should at least try them." Said the doctor. Tim thought about it, and decied to do that. "I'll try." He said. The next few days he tried vegetables, and he thought they were yummy. He ate them everyday and lost weight.

So remember, always eat your vegetables, cuz sugar is bad for you. Just try to eat them and always stay healthy.


End file.
